Service creation, maintenance, and delivery have evolved over the past several years. One area that has changed services is the advent of virtualization. For example, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”) network functions virtualization (“NFV”), software defined networking (“SDN”), and other “cloud” computing architectures and technologies have resulted in a change to the traditional hardware-software model or paradigm. For example, services can be created and deployed on commercial-off-the-shelf (“COTS”) hardware, which can allow flexibility in terms of scaling, locating, and/or using the services. While virtualization may provide flexibility to network operators and other entities, several challenges pose difficulties in migrating services to virtualized networks. Validation of services deployed to virtualization networks may be difficult as hardware validation typically relies upon hardware-based validation devices that connect to the validated devices. Validation of virtualized environments, on the other hand, typically relies upon simulation of services and validation of the simulated services.